Talk:Khora/@comment-2A02:8388:8B85:280:10B:3620:398:BE4F-20181105095540
Within less than 24 hours of putting the first (of three) forma on her, she became my favorite frame. Range and efficiency are the crucial attributes to build for, and Accumulating Whipclaw is an absolute must. I have tried finding a limit to what she can handle, but I'm not sure there is one. With a Rhino buff and topped-off Accumulating, I've hit Whipclaw damage in the millions. Thanks to that augment, she doesn't actually need power strength (although you probably shouldn't let it drop below 100). When you think about it, she is actually extremely similar to Nidus, with a 2-1 playstyle of bunching up enemies and slapping them to accumulate stacks, as well as an area-bound 4. Speaking of Strangledome, it's honestly her weakest point for me, mostly thanks to the pathetic base range and low-ish duration. Venari isn't always the smartest but is one of very few ways to heal excavators, and it's hard to argue that having an extra cat isn't a good ability. https://i.imgur.com/szk8wZI.jpg This is in my opinion the definitive Khora build. Some of this is flexible, except range which is essential to any build, but I think this is the most optimized general build. Since Steel Charge gives the most mod capacity of any aura and improves Whipclaw, polarizing Madurai in the Aura slot is also pretty essential. As for the last slot, I use three options: On a typical, faster mission with low or medium level enemies, Umbral Intensify for faster running and immediate power in Whipclaw without the need to build up stacks. Against dangerous enemies, Umbral Fiber makes use of Khora's impressive base armor (and improves Venari and your cat or dog's armor as well). Finally, against stronger Infested such as in longer Hieracon runs, which have a nasty tendency to drain all your energy, an appropriate energy-related mod such as Streamline or (Primed) Flow. you want to see something funny, you can also slap on Sprint Boost and all speed related mods and completely max out Power Strength. She'll run as fast as a Volt with decent power strength Speed on. Building a melee weapon for Whipclaw is another interesting challenge. If you want the weapon to be at least somewhat useful on its own rather than a Jaw Sword-type stat stick for Whipclaw, it should have the following: - Mainly Slash damage, or at least solid slash damage - Good critical and status values - Decent attack speed - High, ideally 5/5 riven disposition (and a good riven obviously) There are a few weapons that fulfill these requirements, such as Tipedo, but probably the most obvious is Khora's actual signature swords, Dual Keres. Range and Attack Speed mods have no effect, Condition Overload and Blood Rush don't work, so the weapon should be built for pure damage, Slash damage, crit chance/damage, and status. Drifting Contact or Combo Duration on a Riven is also a must. Khora's damage potential is almost too much for the game; there are no enemies that really test the limits of a well-setup accumulated Whipclaw. Her gameplay feels fast-paced and fun, and her problems such as Venari's questionable AI and Strangledome's somewhat underwhelming performance are minor. She also has no obvious weaknesses and can solo any mission type except Grineer/Corpus excavation. I would highly recommend giving Khora a chance to anyone, especially if you like Nidus gameplay.